


Distress Call

by ThiriumBucketChallenge



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attacking, Dead Body, Fighting, Firearm, Gavin is still a prick, Injury, Kinda, Other, Takes place during the events of the game, corpse, dead animal, fight, gun - Freeform, in 1st chapter gavin gets what he deserves, injuries, knife, weapon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiriumBucketChallenge/pseuds/ThiriumBucketChallenge
Summary: Gavin just had to be ordered to clear that squat that previously held that murderous android.He just had to explore it.He just fuckinghadto go into that damn house.





	1. Chapter 1

Out of everything, this is a case he wants to investigate the least. A squatter android that kept _another_ android (that fucking killed a human) in the house from police. The killer android ran away from Anderson and Connor and their dumb asses barely went over the squatter android so of fuckin’ course, Gavin has to deal with it.

The only thing he really has on the android’s case is that it is suspected that it has been attacked before and that it might be violent. That’ll be _so_ fucking fun for him to deal with. He has to clean up the shit that other assholes leave behind. Of course.

He made sure he had his gun in its holster a few times before and after getting out of his car. Gavin also took wariness in each step. Some androids have set up traps near where they have hid, and some of those traps had really hurt some humans.

“DPD police, open up!” He picked up his gun out of its holster, holding it close and sticking by the side of the door instead of being directly in front of it. 

Nobody opened the door. Nobody responded. 

“Last chance! Open up!” He yelled louder this time, trying to glare through the boarded up windows, trying to see if anyone was there. After a few moments of no reply, he kicked the door open as hard as he could, the force of his kick slamming the door into the wall as he quickly slipped inside of the torn up house.

Boxes were turned over, a chair fallen to its side, some plants occupied the corners and walls of the home, but there was still silence. He heard a shuffle to his side and without hesitation, whipped to where he heard it and shot at the source of the noise. He didn’t see anything, but coming closer, he saw the shape of some kind of dead rat or mouse—the bullet blew its head right off. 

It didn’t exactly make him feel bad for killing some random creature, but bad that he wasted a bullet without thinking. He probably startled anyone that was in the home with the noise of his gun going off, too. Gavin’s probably already fucked this all up, hasn’t he?

He slowly creeped to the kitchen, skimming over the scraped walls and dirty floors. There wasn’t anything in the kitchen. The android was probably upstairs, then.

Letting out a shudder of a sigh, he didn’t notice how hard his heart was beating in his chest until he focused on it for a second. He shouldn’t be scared. He has a gun, the android there only has dead rats in this damn hellhole. It’s fine. He’ll be fine.

Hesitantly making his way up the stairs, wincing a few times when the old boards loudly creaked, he tried to skim through every room. They didn’t look important. There was nothing there. Only broken boards and old furniture that might collapse in on itself if it’s forced to last any longer.

His shoulders were lax by the time he went into the bathroom, gun in its holster. He didn’t expect to find anything until he pushed back the bathroom curtains and the reek of an old corpse entered the air. He recoiled at the smell and the sight of a dead body. He’s going to have to report that when he gets back.

At least now he knows that there isn’t any android here. It’s long gone. It’s not that hard to suspect that the android would leave after meeting Hank and Connor and chasing that other android down.

He started his way to the steps, about to go down before he felt hands on his shoulders. There was no time to react before he was shoved down the stairs, slipping and stumbling over his own feet—his face crashed directly into the wall and he couldn’t stop himself from falling.


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn’t control his groan of pain as he tried to get up. Blood dripped from his nose and down his chin, and it felt like someone bent his front teeth in. Drawing his tongue over his teeth, they were gladly not chipped or broken, but he did accidentally bite the inside of his lip.

But he has to focus on the asshole that shoved him down these steps. God, he’s fucking dazed. It’s like being drunk but instead of alcohol, you’re drunk off of pain. At least he didn’t break his neck, probably broke something else. He glanced up the steps to find nobody there. Hiding? Fucking hiding? What a goddamned pussy.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he went back up the stairs, quick to retrieve his gun and keep it close as he trudged upwards. At least he didn’t accidentally shoot himself in the face.

Ripping a snarl of “I know you’re fuckin’ there!” from his throat, he kicked down the only door that was closed. 

To no surprise, there was a stressed out android there. “Ralph—he didn’t mean to harm you!”

Gavin was quick to snap at the robot, aiming his gun at it. “Like I believe that shit!”

“Ralph is serious! You fell! He didn’t control that! Please don’t hurt Ralph!” He held his hands in front of him, one hand holding a knife.

“Drop the knife.” He pointed at the table next to the android where it should place the knife.

With hesitance, it obeyed, slowly shifting to the side to gently and quietly set the knife down on the table. 

“Now come with me.” 

“No. Ralph.. he doesn’t—He can’t go. He doesn’t want to go.”

“‘He’ doesn’t really have a choice here. Come on.”

The android gave him a nearly bewildered, frustrated look. “Ralph isn’t going! You are bad people! You’re the people that hurt Ralph!”

“I didn’t fucking hurt you, now come with me or I’ll beat your sorry ass.”

Ralph curled its hands into fists, but slowly walked out of the room, Gavin right by its side. It gave him an unhappy glance, and without thought, punched him in the face and shoved him in the chest, making him stumble backwards. “Oh no you fuckin’ don’t!” 

He aimed his gun at it, but it grabbed his wrist in a tight hold, trying to wrench Gavin’s aim away from itself. Gavin pulled the trigger, ending up in shooting a wall instead of the android. Using its weight to shove him further, Gavin ended up stumbling further, his back hitting a wall. 

Jerking his hand from the android’s grip, he slammed the side of the gun into the android’s face, making it yelp in surprise. Putting all of his weight in his arm, he elbowed the android in its chest, forcing it to almost fall over. He just pointed his gun at it. “Fucking..” He spat at it, making it flinch.

“Just get up and go downstairs. I’ll blast your brains out if you fucking even dare to look at me.”

Scrambling upward, the android obeyed.


End file.
